A Rough Start
by FanGirl2005
Summary: This is a SuperNatural fanfic about a 13 year old girl who finds out one of the Winchester boys is her father.
1. Chapter 1

My family was pretty normal. I only ever knew my mom, she never really told me about my dad. Every time she would start talking about him, tears would sparkle in her eyes. She only ever told me his name, Dean Winchester. She couldn't get past too much more after his name without breaking down. All I knew was he is a heartbreaker, he always wore flannel plaid shirts and a leather jacket. She said she would always forget her troubles when she was around him. They got intimate one night, and then he had to leave... Little did she know she would get pregnant! That is when she had me. Amelia Winchester, at your service. I am a brunette 13 year old with blue eyes. I like Warrior Cats and a couple of other series. I was a bit of a bookworm. Well, still am. I guess I got that from my mother's side. But me and my mom were best of friends, we did about everything together. I guess we were this close because of my father's absence in our lives. She hadn't seen him since that one night, and probably didn't plan on seeing him again. Well, that is our story so far... Little did I know, EVERYTHING was about to change.

Chapter 1

"Amelia!" I looked up from the book I was reading.

"Yeah?" I yelled down the stairs, pushing back my brunette hair when my mother walked into my room. I looked at her with my dazzling blue eyes. She always said they were one of my best features.

"My little bookworm, we have to go get gas at the station. Now, come on." My mom, Liza, said as she fished her keys out of her purse and walked towards down the stairs and went out the door. She drove a white minivan, which made her look sort of like a soccer mom. I grabbed my purse and book and hurried out of the door, hopping in the passenger's seat. The station was a little ways away, so I buried my head in the book again as my mom started the engine and drove. I was getting to a good part when the car stopped.

"Amelia, why don't you go get some food while I fill up the car?" My mother said, her voice sounding distant as she stared at two men standing by an Impala. I nodded and walked over to the station's store. I caught a glimpse of my mother walking over to the two men, with a smile on her face and some tears in her eyes. I shrugged as I scanned the aisles for anything I wanted. I decided to get some sour gummy worms and soda at the station, and then went to the Subway next door to get a sub. I walked back towards the car to see my mom still talking to the two men with a weird look on her face. I veered and went up to her.

"Hi." I said shyly to the two me. One had short brown hair, with amazing green eyes and he was smaller than the other one. The other had long brown hair, and green with a hint of hazel in his eyes. They were both wearing plaid flannels.

"Is this her?" The shorter one asked as my mom nodded. He awkwardly offered me his hand. "Hi, I am Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sam." My mouth ran dry.

"My father, Dean Winchester?" I managed to choke out awkwardly.

Dean nodded. "The one and only." He laughed as he spoke.

"Dean has custody rights of you if anything ever happens to me. We are signing the papers tomorrow." My mother said. I looked at him disbelieving. He didn't look completely certain. This can't be happening! It was too fast!

"What? I barely know him." I blurted out without actually thinking. Dean looked taken aback at my abrupt response.

"That's true. I know I haven't been around, but I didn't know Liza had my child." he said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head with one hand. My anger just built up slightly. 'Yeah, because you never bothered to check.' she thought.

Liza shook her head. "I am going to let you two spend some time together. I got a part time job here so that is what you can do." She said and walked off before Dean or I could argue with her. Sam just chuckled. Dean looked at me awkwardly with his dazzling green eyes.

"Well, what do you like to do?" he asked, trying to be friendly and take an interest.

I sighed slightly. "I read, and write Fanfictions." I replied after a while of hesitation.

Sam burst out laughing. "You sure she is your kid?!" he chuckled. Dean shot him a glare that looked like it could kill.

"I get it from my mom, I guess." I muttered as I continued looking at the two brothers. I had went from having no dad, to having one and an uncle on top of that! My other uncle had died when I was born.

"So, um, what else do you do for fun?" Dean said awkwardly, trying to start another conversation. I shrugged. He sighed, probably running out of ideas of what to talk about, but hey I was fine with that. "What book are you reading right now? If you are reading any." He finally thought of something to say apparently. I pulled out the book that I had stuffed in my purse earlier. It was the first book in the series of Warriors, I was rereading it.

Dean smiled. "What is it about?" He asked as he sat on a bench nearby gesturing to me to sit beside him. I walked over, but still stood.

"It is about four Clans of wild cats that settle in the forest, and have to fight each other sometimes." I said, not really giving the book justice. "But I happen to know there is five." I chuckled at my secretive tone.

Dean laughed. "Well, sounds interesting." He said a bit more confident now.

I had always dreamed of meeting my dad, but would he be everything I ever dreamed for? Suddenly I heard a terrified scream! It sounded like my mom!

Author's notes:

 **Interesting ending huh? Cliff hangers! You've gotta love them. I will be adding next chapter soon hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

I heard my mom scream. I got to my feet, and started running to the direction my mom was in. I suddenly got pulled back by strong arms.

"Stay here!" Sam said as he put me in the backseat, grabbing some weapons from the trunk. I tried to get out but he locked the car behind him quickly. Dean had already ran in the direction of the scream with a weapon. I wondered what was happening. There was a awful noise, I had to cover my ears. It had sounded like tearing. There was a gunshot, and then everything was quiet.

I saw Dean and Sam rushing back. Dean had my mom in his arms. "Make sure she stays still!" He said urgently as he slid her into the seat beside me. I was worried. My mom looked awful, her body was in shreds. She didn't look like she was going to make it to the hospital. Dean ran around the car, and slid into the driver's seat. Sam slid into the passenger's seat. The engine came to life, and we were speeding down the road. I held back tears as I looked at my mom.

"It's going to be okay." I said weakly. My mother shook her head.

"I'm going to die. I just know it. I love you, be good to Dean." She said before her blue eyes glazed over. I started to sob. Sam was watching me. He put a hand on my leg. I moved my leg.

"Leave me alone." I cried as I looked at my mom through teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. She was a wonderful woman." Dean said as he slowed down the car. The sympathy in his voice actually real. I brought my knees to my face, and wrapped my arm around my legs. I sobbed for the whole car ride.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to have you with us, but... Here is where we are staying for now." Dean said as he carefully parked the Impala. I looked out the window. It was a crappy looking motell. I sighed as I wiped my eyes.

"What are we doing with her?" I choked. Dean looked at Sam like they were having a conversation right then, without actually saying any words.

"We will bury her in the morning, for right now we will cover her up so nobody sees her." Sam said finally. I nodded, despite wanting to stay with her I got out of the car. "Why don't you come with me, and Dean will take care of things. We have to get the room key." Sam said. I nodded, my brain still not completely comprehending what had happened. We walked over to the place to get our keys.

"How are we doing today?" A chipper woman greeted us.

"Just peachy." I said sarcastically. My eyes starting to tear up again.

"Oh, what is wrong sweetie?" the woman asked. Sam protectively stepped in front of me.

"We just recently had a death in the family." he said, his voice suggesting no more questions. The woman just nodded and handed us our room key.

"Oh, well, here you go." She said, trying to get her chipper composure back.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled before leading me out the door, back to the Impala where Dean was waiting.

"We all set?" Dean asked. 'Are his eyes red, like he had been crying? Surely not.' I thought, shoving it away. 'He probably didn't care that much.' I walked into the motel room, it was awful, that's all I can think of how to describe it, and give it justice. There were two beds, and a couch with a rinky dinky T.V.

"I will take the couch." Sam said as he laid his bags on the floor, all I had was my purse. I set it down on the end table.

"You should get some rest, Amelia. You've had a rough day." Dean said. I nodded numbly as I sat on the bed. I curled up and pulled the covers over me. Despite, wanting to argue that I didn't go to bed this early, I knew he was right.

The next morning I woke up, my eyes getting used to the dim lit motel room. 'It wasn't a dream?' That was the first thought that popped into my head. Tears came to my eyes. 'So, my mother dying, that was real.' I thought as I looked around. Dean was in the shower it sounded like, and Sam was sitting on his laptop.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Sam asked as he glanced away from his laptop and at me.

"Fine." I muttered and got out of bed. I looked around. "Is there anything for breakfast?" I asked as soon as my stomach growled.

"We will probably go to the Diner down the road, if that's okay with you." Sam said, looking at my state. I nodded eagerly. I sat on the couch and flipped on the T.V. I saw a report of how my mom died playing on the news. I quickly shut off the T.V, and walked over to the bedside, where I had left my purse. I pulled my book out and started reading. Too soon, Dean came out of the bathroom engulfed in a cloud of steam.

"Great, you're up." Dean said, before he could say anything else Sam got a call.

"Yes? Agent Michaels?" He asked, before taking his conversation outside.

"I want some answers." I said abruptly. Dean looked at me with a surprised face, but nodded.

"I suppose I owe you that much." Dean said. I nodded.

"First of all, what killed my mother?" I asked, my blue eyes intense as I stared at him. Dean started fidgeting.

"The thing that killed your mother wasn't human." He said finally.

"Well, then what was it?" I demanded.

"It was a Wendigo. They used to be human, but they ate human flesh and became monsters." Dean replied, with a nervous glance at me. "They usually store their prey, but I managed to get your mother away."

I looked at him. "So, what are you telling me? That monsters are real?" I looked at him slightly not believing him. Dean just nodded.

"Me and Sam hunt Demons, Monsters, anything that people really don't believe in. We hunt." He said, his intense green gaze staring at me. Probably wondering how I was taking this. I nodded slowly for him to continue. "Well, we had been tracking this thing. I didn't think it would come to the station of all places, but it did." he said.

"So, does that mean I 'hunt' now too?" I asked, a bit nervous. Dean shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to force you to hunt. If you want, you can when you are older. But if you don't... Well, that's that." He said. He sat on the bed beside me awkwardly. Sam walked in the room.

"I have to go down to the Police Station. They want a report." He said, pulling out a humongous suit and walking towards the bathroom. "They want to interview you two also. I will tell you when they are coming here." Sam called from the bathroom. Dean looked at me, and I nodded.

"Okay, thanks!" Dean called. "I guess we can just order breakfast." He said in a quieter tone to me. What do you want?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, pie, and a muffin." I listed down, my stomach rumbling as if it agreed with me.

"Ooh, pie. I might have to get some of that for myself also." He smiled. I smiled back. He picked up the phone, and quickly listed down everything for the people to bring up. Sam said quick goodbyes, and drove the Impala away. Dean said he had buried my mom earlier today, while I was still sleeping.

"You can go pay respects later." He had told me. I had simply agreed. Soon, the food arrived and we dug in. I finished all of my food, Dean doing the same. Then we sat on the couch to watch T.V. There was a knock at the door, Dean quickly answered it in his suit that he had changed into earlier after breakfast.

"Hello." The two men said as they walked in. "We want to interview you, little girl. How did your mom die? What will happen to you? Do you want to live with your dad? Would you rather live in an orphanage?" I just looked at them as I was bombarded with some weird questions.

"You know what, she isn't ready for this. Please leave." Dean said firmly his fists were clenched. The two reporters nodded and were basically swept out of the door by Dean.

"Sorry about that." Dean said apologetically. My eyes had started to tear up. I started to sob once again. Dean laid his hand on my leg comfortingly.

 **I know, not the best chapter, but... I tried. xD**


	3. Writer's Block :(

**Hey guys! So appears I have hit a writer's block. To help it maybe you could write some reviews, or even write a review suggesting ideas or people to bring in. I hope that I can get past this, because I really like this story and it is my first Supernatural fanfic. Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed it this far! Have a good day/night!**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, I thought I should try to make a new chapter of this considering I have gotten three separate entries on my other two fanfictions. My warrior cats one got two, and I started a new story. Sorry if this one isn't very good. I don't have much inspiration, at the moment anyways.**

I woke up. My head lifting off of the couch.

"Good. You're up." Dean said with a smile. I nodded sleepily. I tried to not cause trouble if I didn't need too, but then I noticed the bags packed.

"What? Why is that bag packed?" I asked. Dean's smile quickly turned into a small frown.

"I have to hunt. Bobby is coming to watch you." He replied quickly. "We still need to catch the thing…" I could tell he held back from saying 'the thing that killed your mom' to protect me, but it still stung.

"O-Okay." I said. I didn't even know who this Bobby was and he was just going to leave me with him. He could be a creeper. Talk about stranger danger! Dean must have noticed the look on my face.

"Now come on! Bobby isn't that bad. He was like a dad to me and Sammy." He said, his eyes glittering to add emphasis to his words. I just shrugged.

"It would be nice if I actually knew him though." I said. Dean frowned.

"Well, I can't help it." He said. "Lock the doors, and don't let anybody in." He said, before handing me a picture. "That's Bobby. Only let HIM in."

I nodded uneasily and Dean walked out the door. "Be good and stay safe." He said before walking down the stairs, leaving me to lock the door behind him. I looked around at the empty apartment.

I looked down at the picture in my hands. "Great. He looks like a creepy old guy." I mumbled. I noticed the kind smile on his face however. "I might as well give him a try though, for Dean and Sam." I wasn't comfortable with calling Dean 'dad' just yet, I had just met him it seemed. I sighed as I sat down on the couch and turned on a documentary about elephants. I watched that happily for a little while before hearing a knock.

"It's me, Bobby! Open up." A rough sounding voice came from outside the door. I almost dropped the remote. I quietly crept towards the door and looked through the peephole, the picture in my hands to make sure it was him. I sighed as I knew it was him. I slowly opened the door.

"Hello." I mumbled. Bobby had a big smile on his face, as if trying to make a good impression. I sat in one of the rickety chairs by the old table that was supposed to be a solid surface in the motel room, but it appeared to be as bad as the chairs.

"Well, I can see the resemblance already." He muttered as he walked in. "Your father was the same way." He gave a small laugh.

I just shrugged. I still didn't know anything about him after all. My gaze drifted towards the pillow, where Dean had left a knife for me to use in case of danger. I sighed as I looked back at him. "So, are you a hunter too?" I asked him quietly. I was surprised that he heard me.

"Yes. I happen to have practically raised your daddy." He chuckled.

"Where was his dad?" I asked. Bobby's smile fell.

"Oh, he was always busy on the hunt. You know, he tried his hardest though." He said.

"Great. At least I know what my future will be like." I muttered.

"No. Dean will try harder than his father did before him. You know that he would die for you, even though he doesn't really even know you either." He explained with a smile, but it seemed almost forced.

I didn't exactly believe he would die for me, but the reassurance felt a little bit better. Me and Bobby spent the next couple of hours talking, even if the conversation trailed off sometimes and it took us about 10 minutes of awkward silence to pick it back up. Suddenly the door opened and Dean walked in, Sam behind him. They both looked pretty torn up.

"My goodness boys! What happened to you?" Bobby exclaimed as he stood up quickly from the chair, almost breaking it.

Dean smiled. "We killed them." He said tiredly as he collapsed on the couch. Bobby shook his head.

"Idgets…" He muttered, sounding relieved that they were still alive. "Well, I'm sure Amelia is starving, so I would suggest one of you going and getting food."

Sam stood up. "I'll go." He said. He honestly looked less torn up than Dean did. Dean just nodded his head in agreement.

"Bacon Cheeseburger." Dean said, by the way Sam looked at him, I felt like he already knew that a cheeseburger was going to be his answer. Sam then turned his green-hazel eyes on me.

"Um, chicken fingers would be good or something…" I said. Sam sighed.

"That's sort of unhealthy. I will get you a side salad also." He said with a laugh. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. I knew he was making sure I had a good diet, like an uncle I guess, but sometimes I just liked to eat something without something green, but I nodded my head.

Sam quickly left after that and I looked at Dean. He had managed to sit up and watch the elephant documentary, which I had just recently replayed. "This is insufferable." He muttered. He looked at me with surprised eyes. "You really watch this? I mean, it's cool and all, but isn't it sort of boring. Like what if I talked... like this." He said, the last part he tried to mimic the voice of the person talking on the screen. "They should really brighten it up. No wonder most kids don't want to watch this." He laughed. I gave a small laugh at his voice.

"Well, we can watch something else." I suggested. He nodded.

"What do you like to watch, Spongebob Squarepants?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I enjoy them time from time." I laughed, for the moment my problems seemed to be gone. I even started getting used to this motel room, but I didn't know we would be moving quicker than expected.

 **I know. It was probably an awful chapter, nothing drama filled in this one. I feel like I have let you guys down. XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the kind words! I am really loving this site, and being able to share my work. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

I had fallen asleep on the couch, my head was resting on a pillow when I woke up. I knew either Sam or Dean had put it there once I fell asleep. I looked around to see both of the beds empty and made. My heart dropped as I looked around, my eyes settling on the packed bags. I sighed, knowing that they didn't leave their bags. They hadn't left me after all. I wiped the sleepiness from my eyes and got off of the couch, glancing around the dimly lit motel room. "Sam? Dean?" I called. I listened for an answer, but nothing came.

The door opened as Sam walked in. "Oh, hey. Come on, pack your bags." Sam said as he grabbed his own bag. "We're on the road again." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want to pack my bags. Can't we stay here?" I asked. My blue eyes wide in puppy dog eyes.

Sam shook his head. "Can't. We have a job." He said as he looked away from my puppy dog eyes.

I sighed as the hard reality hit me. I would have to move around as often as they did. I never thought that it would be that quick, but I guess I have to go with them. After all, Dean had custody rights over me, and I guess he wasn't too bad. He just didn't strike me as a 'dad' kind of guy. My eyes drifted to the drawer that was mine. I sighed as I grabbed my empty backpack and opened the dresser drawer. I pulled out a couple of pathetic looking clothes, the ones that I was wearing on the unfortunate night my mother died also. I could see the mud caked on them, as we hadn't gotten them washed. I shoved them all in a bag as Dean walked in.

"You're going to have to change you know?" He joked with me. I pulled out the first pair of clothes I saw in my bag and stomped towards the bathroom.

I slipped back outside wearing a grey shirt and navy blue jeans. I looked at them, as if daring them to say something, but they were too busy packing. I sighed as I grabbed the small group of things that were dear to me that I had salvaged from our house. There was a picture of my mom and me in a park. I gently placed it in a separate pocket of my backpack as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked quietly, but I turned away from him.

"Yeah. Let's go." I muttered as I kept my head down and walked towards the Impala. They sighed and followed me with the rest of our stuff. They had a lot more belongings then I did, but I didn't mention that. I threw my bag into the backseat and crawled in behind it. Dean slid into the driver's seat, and Sam slid into the passenger seat.

"Will you at least tell me where we are going?" I asked. Dean smiled as he turned towards me.

"Florida!" He said, as if that thought should cheer me up. I rolled my eyes slightly as I picked up a warriors book I had. I had packed most of the books I liked. I flipped through it quickly, and got bored. Then I saw a Percy Jackson book.

' _Might as well read this one I guess._ ' I thought as I flipped open the book and started reading. Sam looked back at me.

"How do you think she is faring?" He whispered to Dean, probably hoping I didn't hear them. I did though.

Dean sighed. "She's upset, but that is understandable." He said. "She will warm up eventually. I wish I didn't have to drag her on this kind of life like dad did to us." I could hear some roughness in his voice, like that subject accepted him.

I shrugged it off.

I finished the book by the time we had finally reached the motel where we were stopping for the night. "About time!" I exclaimed as I got out and stretched my legs. I had a smile on my face, thinking about finally getting out of the Impala. It seemed like heaven, even if that heaven was still not very great. I hated long car trips, which probably wouldn't help living with them.

Sam walked towards the motel lobby to sign us in. "You know, you can talk to me if you need to." Dean said as he sat on the trunk. I turned towards him. That seemed a little unexpected.

"I still don't know you." I said quietly, my face turned from him as I leaned against the Impala.

"Well, that's tru-" He stopped as somebody slammed into his side. I felt arms wrap around me and I screamed.

 **Another cliffhanger! I have to make up for the other chapter being so boring. I think I might actually like this chapter. I am so happy you guys are enjoying reading my stories, as I enjoy making them.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for being so supportive, this chapter might have great potential! I am super excited to get writing again. I don't like loud thunderstorms, and there is one happening right now and this helping calm my nerves. XD Anyways, on with the story.**

I felt myself get flung into a seat roughly, my head hitting the door and knocking me unconscious. I heard Dean scream some kind of profanity, and then I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again I knew I was in trouble. I was in this creepy run down warehouse or barn? It was hard to tell through the dim light. I gave a small scared whimper kind of noise when somebody walked in the room. They looked normal, had some random human just abducted me? I began to notice some eyes gleaming from the shadows, and a couple of people moved out, and went behind the guy that was making his way towards me. He must have been the leader. I felt my heart beating fast, it felt like it would leap out of my chest or stop. I somehow knew these weren't normal people. My head was hurting, and when I went to touch where I hit the door, I realized I was restrained with ropes.

"Well, well, well. Don't we have a nice bartering chip boys?" The leader chuckled in a creepy way. I felt shivers go down my spine.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I tried to sound brave, but I couldn't keep my voice calm and clear. I flinched when a woman appeared at my side unexpectedly.

"Oh, she'll be a good one." She laughed. "What are we doing with her?"

I felt myself shiver again, like there was many options. I looked for any way to get out, or any clues whatsoever.

"Take care of her. We don't need her eavesdropping on our conversation." The leader said. His voice almost sounding like a hiss, and then everything went black once more.

Dean's POV (I don't cuss, so he won't be using strong language, that way it also stays more for teens)

Dean had instantly jumped into the Impala as him and Sammy drove down the road. He knew which way they went, but he didn't know exactly where the nest was. That's right, nest, she had the right idea of knowing these people weren't human. They were blood sucking freaks.

Dean was gripping the wheel so tight, his knuckles were white. His eyes almost looked like they were on fire he was so mad. But beneath it was fear, fear that he could lose a family member, his daughter. He grasped the wheel more firmly as he sped down the road.

"Dean. She'll be okay. We'll find her." Sam's voice broke into his thoughts. He shot a glance at his brother.

"Everybody says that. And most of the times they can't. She is with freaking monsters Sammy! They aren't going to take her to Disneyland." He said through clenched teeth as he drove. He had to help her. She was his responsibility and he wouldn't let her fall to the same fate her mother had, death by things that weren't even human. What if they try to turn her? Worse thoughts than that were running through his head as he drove. He stopped at a small side road, with fresh tire tracks. The rain that had started was close to washing them away. He quickly turned into the woods. He parked by the edge of the woods, and got out, going to the back seat. His expression was downright murderous, they were going to pay for taking her! He grabbed everything needed and walked into the woods.

"Dean!" Sam's once again broke him from his thoughts.

"What Sammy?" He asked as he turned around.

"We can't just rush in there, guns ablazing. We need a plan." Sam said, hoping to speak reason into his brother. Dean just looked at him.

"If she dies, it'll be my fault. I should have kept a closer eye on her." He said as he looked almost teary eyed. "I can't lose her. Now come on, please Sammy." At that moment, he sounded almost defeated.

Sam knew that he really did love her mother, but he had to leave, they weren't allowed to have really long relationships. She was a spitting image of her mother, with some features from Dean. He nodded.

"Fine, but let's have a small bit of a plan?" Sam suggested. Dean shrugged and turned around, walking farther into the woods.

 **So, what do you think about this chapter? Will they be able to save their little girl from death, or even worse being turned? I hope you guys enjoyed! I really liked making this chapter, and showing a little bit of a softer side to Dean. I feel like he isn't as rough as he acts, and that he just tries to hold it in for Sammy. Brotherly love! I thought this was a really good chapter, not the most detailed but, oh well. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Have a good day/night!**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, thank you all. Happygoddess2003, I will definitely try to make my chapters longer. But sometimes, I run out of ideas for that chapter.** **But I will definitely try! I am so happy to see you are enjoying my fanfictions. On to the story!**

Dean walked towards the nest of vampires. His eyes narrowed as he looked around. He felt like he was being watched. Suddenly, a vampire darted out of the shadows. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could react there was a blade cutting through the vampire's neck. Sam stood on the other side, a squirt of blood on his face. "We must be getting close." Is all he said as he walked farther into the woods.

Dean followed quickly behind him, this time being more on guard as he watched the undergrowth and bushes with suspicious eyes.

Amelia's POV

I blinked open my eyes once more. These guys were starting to make me mad. I looked around to see their little 'conversation' to be over. They were looking at me with interested eyes. The leader finally stepped forward after a couple of minutes of staring. "Is it true you are Dean Winchester's girl?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who wants to know? Why does it matter to you?" I said, trying to sound brave. To be honest, I was completely terrified, but I tried to not let on. I saw his eyes flare with rage and I wondered if what I said was so smart. After all, I didn't have a weapon or anything to defend myself with.

"Aren't you 'brave'?" He said with a chuckle. It sounded so sweet, it made me feel sick to my stomach. It's like when you know the bad guy of a horror movie, but he is so sweet to the victim before he kills them. I felt a shiver pass down my spine once more as he gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "I think you might want to fess up. You don't want us as enemies." He said, gesturing around at the people surrounding him. Some of them showing their fangs, which confirmed my suspicion of them not being human.

I felt like crying. I just wanted to be in a crummy hotel room with Dean and Sam again. At least there, I knew I was at least sort of safe.

"So, we ask you again. Aren't you Dean Winchester's little girl?" He asked with a dangerous look on his face.

"Y-Yes." I stammered as I felt my eyes well with tears. Despite my efforts to act brave, I knew I wasn't. I was just some geeky bookworm that had no hope of survival against these… monsters.

The leader grinned as if he already knew that I was, he just needed to hear me say it. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks, leaving wet trails. "Good. Now what would be the worst punishment for her? After all, the Winchesters have taken plenty of our kind. Time to pay them back." He said with a grin. All of the vampires looked at him with eager eyes, quickly turning their attention to me. The leader strode up and wiped a tear from my cheek. If my hands hadn't been restrained by rope, I would have slapped him.

"Go to the Dark Forest." I said, using a Warrior Cats reference. My eyes narrowed in hatred at him.

"Dark Forest?" He questioned as he looked at me curiously, but he let out a chuckle. He reminded me of the people that used to bully me because I was too 'nerdy'. He sneered at me. "You sure are odd." He said.

I clenched my teeth, trying to not mention that I was odd, when he was the one with fangs. I just kept my gaze fixed on my muddy shoes.

"Oh, come on sweetie. Daddy will be here soon enough." He said in the same sickeningly sweet voice, this time he sort of sounded like a child rapist however and that made it all the more worst.

Suddenly, the door bust open and there was Dean. But it was only him! He would get slaughtered! Where was Sam? I felt panic well in my throat as I watched him. The vampires didn't look all that shocked as the leader stepped forward, keeping enough distance from Dean's blade I saw.

"Well, well, well, if we don't have Dean Winchester now." He laughed. "Where is Sam? Your backup? Are you really stupid enough to come here alone?" All of the attention was focused on Dean, but none of them were trying to kill him just yet, as it was only him, and he alone apparently wasn't a big threat. I flinched as I felt a knife cut the ropes tied around my hands. I kept quiet as I glanced behind me, and saw Sam's face. I was glad it wasn't one of the blood suckers. I smiled and Sam grabbed my hand.

"Follow me." He said quietly as we made our way to a crack in the door, wide enough for him to slip in unnoticed, and I could too. Now it was just getting away…. Dean was still distracting them, but by the small grin on his face I knew he saw me and Sam. As soon as we slipped out, Sam pushed me ahead of him.

"Run!" He said, his voice urgent enough to make me agree. I fell into a run beside him, which was hard as his long legs could take far easier strides than mine. I felt my legs growing tired as we ran out of the woods, my eyes spotting the black Impala or as Dean had so affectionately nicknamed it 'Baby'. Sam opened up the back door, and I crawled in, relieved.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly.

"For what?" Sam asked, looking back at me with confused eyes.

"For coming to get me." I said. "It would have been easier to leave me. However, it was a pretty easy escape." I looked at him through the darkness of the car, neither of us daring to turn on the lights.

"You think I would have heard the end of it from Dean, and we have both already gotten sort of attached to you, kiddo. You have to give us a chance." Sam said quietly. His eyes focused on the path of the wood. I felt like something was wrong.

"Shouldn't Dean be out by now?" I asked, a hint of fear in my voice.

"Well, who knows? I'm sure he has it under control." Sam said.

It seemed like it was hours as we watched the path, excruciatingly painful hours as I felt fear well in my throat every minute that passed that he wasn't here. I saw a patch of a plaid flannel, and Dean was darting along the path. "Open the car door!" Dean was yelling.

We quickly opened it and he got in the driver's seat, reversing quickly and speeding onto the road. Rain beat at the windshield, but he kept on going that fast. We went that fast for an hour or so on the backroads, but we were driving by meadows when he finally slowed down a little bit. None of us had spoken as we all feared for our lives, but finally Dean must have thought we were safe for the time being.

"You okay?" It was Dean's voice that spoke first, as he glanced back at me, before concentrating on the road again. I nodded.

"I was terrified, but I'm good now." I said, as I looked at them both with grateful eyes. Dean nodded with a smile and continued driving.

"Time for Orlando, Florida!" He said with a smile.

 **There we go! I really typed a lot for this chapter. XD I really hope you guys enjoy it, again thanks for the support, and have a good day/night!**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	8. Bit of a Setback

**Sorry, I have had a migraine and have been thinking about what I should do next. I'm still not sure, but I am going to think about it a bit more before another chapter probably. Sorry if that upsets you guys.**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately, I have been busy running over math (my least favorite subject, not my strong suit) because my classes are starting soon. So, I might post less. Anyways, let's get into the story.**

Dean looked back at the sleeping shape of his daughter, a sympathetic look on his face. He fixed his eyes back on the road as rain pelted the windshield. "Did you check her over? Is she okay?" Dean asked Sam, not taking his eyes off the road.

Sam looked over at his brother. "Of course." He said. "I don't think this is a good life for her. It's not a good life for a kid."

Dean looked over at his brother in shock at the abrupt response. He knew this couldn't be a very good life for her, but she had no other relatives she could live with. Anyways, he didn't want to admit, but he had sort of gotten attached to her. He frowned at his brother before looking back at the road. "What are you suggesting? We do what, drop her off at some random house?" He struggled to keep his voice low. "Every monster knows that she is my daughter now, I'm sure of it. They know family is my weakness. They'll use her to get to me. It's better for me to keep her close so I can be there to keep her safe."

Sam sighed. "Like you did earlier?" He asked. He knew it was a low blow, but he felt like it wasn't fair. She hadn't chose this life. He felt she deserved to have a choice. "You won't always be able to keep her safe Dean. Who knows if we will be lucky next time a monster snatches her to get to us." He added.

Dean clenched his fists around the wheel. "Well, I can try." He said gruffly. "This talk is over Sammy."

"But Dean-"Sam began once more.

"Over." Dean said firmly.

I woke up later as we pulled into a motel parking lot.

"Wakey wakey." Dean said as he looked back at me.

I groaned as I got out of the car, stretching my legs. "How long had we been driving?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm not sure. A long time." Sam said as he got out of the car. I noticed a subtle cold look from Dean, but didn't think anything of it.

I nodded my head and grabbed my stuff out of the backseat. I noticed as I walked towards the room the lady at the desk told us was ours that Dean stuck closely to me. I was shook up after the whole experience, and I was glad to have him walk beside me. I was grateful that he cared enough to come and get me, I didn't think he would have.

I was rushed out of my thoughts as we walked into the room, I flung my bag on one of the beds and sat down on the edge of it. "My bed!" I said loudly, looking at my father and uncle with a smug look. They just shrugged.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we could shopping for clothes while we are here." Dean broke the silence. "I mean, all of your clothes seem pretty raggedy." He smiled. "Me and Sammy wouldn't mind taking you to the mall or where ever kids your age go to shop for clothes."

I nodded. "I would like that. I really only have the clothes from the night you found me and a spare or two." I replied.

I laid down on the bed, stretching out. "I never told you thanks." I said after a little while.

"Thanks? For what?" Dean asked, Sam was in the bathroom taking a shower at the time. He said he wanted to shower before we went to eat.

"Going after me. I didn't think you would care that much." I voiced my doubts to my dad as I closed my eyes.

"Well of course I would go after you." He said, almost sounding hurt. "I'm not heartless. Anyways, you're not that bad of a kid." He came and sat down on the bed beside me awkwardly.

I got up quickly after a minute of awkward silence. "Well, where are we going to eat?" I asked. Dean looked relieved that I broke the silence.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I really liked the more fatherly moments Dean had in this one. Anyways, read, review, and like. Have a good day/night!**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	10. Chapter 8

**Long time no spooning! (Lucy Reference) I have been busy and finally have managed to get back on here after gaining a little motivation. Anyways on with the chapter!**

I groaned as I rolled out of bed, my hair a wild mess. I heard quiet talking from the other side of the room.

I went to get out of bed when I fell out of it completely, me being as clumsy as I am. I looked up to see Dean and Sam snapped out of their conversation.

I noticed the look that Dean had carried yesterday on his face once more. We had once again gone to a greasy food joint and Sam trying to get Dean to feed me healthy salad. Dean won this one and I got some chicken fingers to be at least a little healthy for Sam's sake.

"Ready to go shopping?" Dean asked as he pulled out his gun from his bag and tucked it into his pants. I tried not to notice.

I looked around at another crappy motel room. ' _Was this what it was like for them growing up?_ ' I wondered if they had always been hunters or if they chose this 'profession', if you can even call it that considering they didn't get paid for doing this nightmare of a job, for themselves.

I finally managed to stumble out of bed. "Not yet. I need to wake up." I sat on a small couch and grabbed out one of my books and started reading.

"Um, okay. Do you want any food?" Dean asked as he walked towards the door.

"Doughnuts." I replied as I didn't look up from my book.

He nodded as he looked at Sam. "Sam will stay here with you." Dean told me before walking out of the motel room.

Sam ran his hands through his hair before walking over to his laptop. He opened it up and started working silently. The only sound echoing through the motel room was the sound of Sam typing and me turning pages.

We sat like that for a while until Dean came back. He walked in and looked around the room.

"You would think you were both dead in here. I couldn't even hear anybody. I thought that you guys might have left without me." Dean chuckled as he laid down a dozen doughnuts. "I got glazed. I didn't know what kind you liked."

I nodded as I grabbed one and eagerly bit into it. I ate about three or four more before I was done.

"Okay. Let's go." I said as I grabbed my backpack. I walked out into the parking lot. I went to open up the door but it was locked.

I turned around to see Dean closely behind while Sam was walking slower behind Dean.

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked it for me. I crawled into the backseat and messily finger combed my hair. Sam made it look so easy.

Dean sat in the driver's seat. "Okay, where do you usually go to get clothes?" Dean asked as he started the car up.

I shrugged. "Anywhere that sold clothes in our little town." I replied as I looked out of the window. I remembered when mom taught me to ride my bike. She ran behind me and didn't tell me when she let go. I thought she was still holding on while I pedaled down the road. I turned to see her watching me with the brightest smile on her face as I stopped beside her.

I would never be able to see that smile that seemed to light up the whole world ever again. Not anymore.

We pulled into a mall parking lot.

"We're here." Dean said as he climbed out of the car. I sighed as I managed to pull myself out of the seat. We walked into a store called Teen Stop. (Couldn't come up with anything better, please forgive me.)

I walked over to the table while Dean looked at a crop top. "Are they supposed to look like something hookers would wear? If so, mission accomplished." He said as he put it back down with disgust written all over his face.

Sam was trying to hold back a smile as I looked through some T-shirts. I was never the fancy girly girl type. I preferred clothes that sort of made me look like a hobo. I grabbed a couple of T-shirts and shorts and turned around.

"Okay, can we go now?" I asked, not wanting to stay in this store longer than I had to.

"Don't you need jeans or something?" Sam asked as he looked across the store. I sighed as I walked over and pulled off some jeans that were my size. I also grabbed a couple of flannel plaid shirts.

"Okay. Now let's go." I pleaded. Dean smiled and nodded, walking towards the cash register.

We paid and we started walking towards the car once more. I saw a Books-A-Million. I stopped.

"We should go in there!" I said as I walked into the store without waiting for an answer. I smiled as I walked towards the Pop section.

"Wait here. I will be right back." I said as I plunged into the aisle. I came back with a Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley pops in my hand.

I laughed as I looked at their faces.

"These are supposed to be us?" Dean asked as he grabbed them out of my hand.

"They have Charlie's too!" I said as I went to turn back.

"Um, that's okay. I don't need to see her figurine." Dean said as I turned back around. I nodded and walked towards the book sections leaving them to look at their mini selves.

 **Pretty weird short-ish chapter, but oh well. Read and Review. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my crappy story!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I have been having a little more inspiration. So, here I am writing another one for everybody. Thank you Happygoddess2003 in particular, reading your little reviews always make me smile. You think this story is a lot better than I do apparently.** **You're probably the only reason I am writing this story still. I have been tempted to quit writing it a couple of times. So, enjoy this little chapter.**

I woke up to find Dean talking to some weirdo in a trench coat. My eyes widened as I slightly panicked. 'What if it's a monster? But dean wouldn't really be talking to a monster… Right?' I said as my doubts were spoken in my mind.

"You can't seriously have thought it was a good thing to bring a kid into this life, Dean." The thing shook his head slowly.

Dean glared at him. "Me and Sam were in this life and we grew up just fine!" Dean replied, his eyes burning with rage.

I am just going to call him Thing for now. Thing just snorted. "Just fine? You had to deal with the death of your mom and the thought of your father never coming home. I watched everything. You were miserable." Thing replied. "You barely got any attention and love from your dad cause he was always hunting."

Dean shot him another glare. "I am tired of all of this.. this.. BULLCRAP everybody keeps on telling me! She has no more family. Not anybody she knows anyways. What am I supposed to do, just abandon her at the nearest fire station?" Dean yelled.

"You're strangers to her Dean as well. It's no different than sending her to her NORMAL relatives." Thing said.

"Cas, just drop it please. She is my responsibility. I am taking care of her." Dean said as he looked broken down.

The Thing was called Cas apparently. Cas just sighed as he turned around towards my bed, where I had been listening.

I leaned up slowly and the thing turned around. His eyes landing on me.

"Oh, hello. My name is Castiel. I am an angel." The thing, Castiel I suppose, finally spoke to me. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Way to put it bluntly Cas." He sighed as he walked over to me. My breath had caught in my throat as I finally managed to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked as I had started turning blue. I just nodded and examined Castiel.

"You don't look like an angel." I replied after I could finally make any audible noise.

Castiel just chuckled as he turned back towards Dean. "We can talk later. Here. This is a lead on the case you're working." He said as he turned back towards me.

"Goodbye." He said before like completely whooshing out of the room.

I started panicking slightly and Dean looked over at me. "Oh, yeah. I was like that the first time I saw him. I didn't believe him, however. Surprised you did." He said as he looked at the scrap of paper Castiel had handed him once more.

"Come on Sammy. That werewolf isn't going to wait forever to get ganked." Dean called. "Bobby will be coming by to watch you here very soon." Dean addressed me. "You know the rules." He said before heading out to the car.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, you tell me once and I will automatically remember. Once again, leaving me with that creepy old man." I muttered as I grabbed a book off of the nightstand.

Sam chuckled. "You know he has the right idea in his mind." Sam said as he looked at me, pity or some kind of weird emotion in his eyes.

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever." I said. Sam walked out of the door as well and I got up to lock it.

I acted like I was cool with all of this 'hunting' stuff, but honestly, it was a lot to take in. I felt like Dean and Sam were still strangers, and whenever they left they would leave me with that creepy Bobby person.

I sighed. I had a normal life, and in just a split second that had all changed. My mom was killed and I was thrown into this life with Sam and Dean. I didn't think I really had a choice. They didn't have a choice, I'm sure. It was safer this way for them, and for me now I suppose.

I felt a couple of tears slide down my tan skin. I started crying at the memory of my mom, her smile, everything about her was so loving… I started sobbing into the pillow.

'Why did everything have to change? I could have lived a happy normal life. The closest family I had now was Dean and Sam, even though they felt like complete strangers.' That's when Bobby finally got his creepy butt over here. I sighed as I let him in.

 **Read, review, and favorite! Love you guys! Until next time, Fangirl out!**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	12. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of the love everybody! I figured I needed to tell you that I am leaving to go and visit my family for a whole week with my dad. I will be gone for a week. My dad is going to be hunting for some bucks while I hang out with all of my family. Figured I would give you something in advance! I will probably make this chapter short.**

I sat in bed, watching Sam pour over research while Dean watched him just like me. I tried to catch glimpses of what god forsaken monster they were tracking down, but Sam would turn the screen away always telling me that 'This stuff is disturbing, and not appropriate for you to look at.' I sighed as I leaned back on the bed.

They were shielding me from the truth, and I knew it. I know it was in my best interest, and I was grateful that they wanted to shield me the best they could from the living nightmares that walked the streets without anybody knowing.

Even though I didn't want to really see, my brain was just way too curious to see what they were 'hunting' down this time. They killed the thing that had killed my mother, and I was quite scared that the thing they were hunting would come after me like those vampires did.

I heard Dean saying one night to Sam that every monster on the face of the earth probably knew I was his daughter by now, which put me on the list of people that they wanted to use for leverage against the Winchesters that killed their family.

I sighed as I finally sat on the edge of the bed. "How long does it take you to research?" I complained as I dramatically looked at Sam and Dean (who had now joined the research party.). I winced at the bratty teenage tone that was in my voice.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "Why don't you watch TV while we work?" He asked as he quickly started typing away again.

I sighed as I grabbed the remotes and threw myself onto the bed again. There wasn't even any good snacking foods in the motel room at the moment. We had ate them all.

I flipped through the channels. 'No. No. No. No. No. No. Boring. Useless. Stupid.' I finally gave up after about 10 more channels. I shut off the TV and grabbed my book off of the nightstand, knocking over the picture of my mother and me at the museum. I gasped as I grabbed it off of the floor.

I quickly set it back up on the nightstand. My eyes scanning it for cracks in the glass, when I deemed it crack free, I turned to my book. I had a whole collection of them. They needed their own bag.

I hated having them cooped up in that bag. I wish I had the nice bookshelf that I had back at my old house. My eyes started trying to tear up so I ducked my head so they couldn't see me.

It was definitely hard to adjust to this lifestyle that's for sure. I started reading so hopefully my tears would dry. I finally closed the book when I felt like my eyes were going to fall out of my skull. I put the book carefully on my nightstand.

I then closed my eyes, and went to sleep to the sound of Dean flipping pages of what he said was his father's journal, and Sam typing away on his laptop.

"Hey, get this!" Was the last thing I heard before I fell into darkness.

When the darkness cleared away, I was in a broken down warehouse. It seemed familiar as I looked around. I realized I was tied to a chair.

Suddenly, a vampire popped out of the shadows. He had a malicious grin on his face.

"Welcome, Daughter of Dean." He chuckled darkly, making my skin crawl. I had to keep on reminding myself that this was just a dream.

"Well, why don't we have some fun?" he laughed as he picked up his knife, slowly cutting into my skin. I screamed out in agony.

I jolted awake to see the boys asleep. I touched my leg instinctively. They couldn't know…

 **I hope that was enough of a cliffhanger to leave you on. Hopefully, it will hold you until I get back from my 'vacation.' Was it just a dream? Or did something more happen to poor Amelia? Tell me your thoughts on the subject!**

 **~Until next time,**

 **Fangirl2005**


End file.
